


In the locker room

by Finleythefox



Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Cheerleader, Deepthroating, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, Locker Room, M/M, Skirts, Smut, femboy, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finleythefox/pseuds/Finleythefox
Summary: George gets a little too confident and Sapnap and Dream think he needs to be knocked down a few pegs.(Very dubious consent, so read at your own discretion. Everyone involved is fine with what is happening, even though it isn't verbally expressed)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142468
Comments: 25
Kudos: 269
Collections: MCYT





	In the locker room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lobasthickasss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobasthickasss/gifts).



> Dudes, I got a beta reader! Everyone give purplesnowflakes a hand, right?  
> Thank you all for reading these again, it's so cool to think you enjoy my works! This one, I got back into writing pwp (Does this classify as Pwp?) and I enjoyed writing it, I hope you like it too!

Sweat dripped down George’s face as he practiced his routine again.

He needed to get this perfect, everyone was counting on him tomorrow.

George braced himself as he ran through the gym, gaining his momentum until he jumped onto his teammate’s arms and launched himself into the air, performing a somersault. He landed on his feet and finished with his arms in the air.

Seconds passed by.

No one spoke.

George’s heartbeat blared in his ears, each thump making him more nervous.

His thoughts were interrupted by his coach clapping her hands, and then the rest of his teammates.

George broke into a grin as his coach pulled him into a hug.

“Great job George! Bring this kind of spirit to the competition tomorrow and we’ll definitely win!”

She clapped George on his back before releasing him from the bear hug. George couldn’t help from smiling as his teammates surrounded him, giving him high-fives and praising him.

George was practically a balloon by the time they had left, head swollen with compliments. Before he walked into the locker rooms, his coach called out to him.

“George! Do you mind putting the supplies away? I have to head home soon; I have to take my girl to her soccer match.”

George flashed his coach a thumbs up.

“No problem!”

George made his way back to the practice area and started to clean the area up.

By the time he had rolled the last mat up, his teammates had all changed and gone home. George waved towards the last girl who left as he walked into the locker rooms, arms sore from practice and picking up the supplies.

As he pushed the door open, he heard voices coming from inside the locker room.

 _“Fuck!”_ He mumbled to himself as he contemplated what to do. He had spent too much time cleaning up and the football team had finished their practice and had come inside to change.

Before George could turn around and leave, the locker room door slammed close and the voices went silent. George gulped but the compliments he had received before resurfaces, bringing George’s confidence back.

_“Who cares about a couple of jocks? They won’t even pay attention to you! Just- walk by them, chest help high and they won’t bother you!”_

George smiled as the affirmations filled his head.

Yeah, he doesn’t need to be nervous!

They were just a bunch of meathead jocks who won’t even notice George.

George took a breath and rounded the corner, walking past aisle and aisle, praying that his locker was far away from the football team’s lockers.

Fate was not on George’s side today.

As George got to his locker, the voices got louder and louder. He gulped and walked into the aisle his locker was in.

Fuck.

Three jocks were standing in his path, eyes suddenly focused on him. George recognized all of them instantly.

The closest one to him was Karl, who he had shared Geometry with.

He seemed to be the nicest out of all his friends, never making fun of George for cheerleading and even helped him out at times.

Karl was on the right side of the aisle, sitting on the bench. He waved to George who gave a small wave back.

On the opposite side of the aisle, stood Sapnap, shirt half off and he gave George a cocky smile.

Sapnap, his next-door neighbor, never hesitated to make fun of George any chance he got.

He’d pick on George’s dance routines, George’s accent, and he’d never pass up the chance to noogie him in the hallways. George learned to take alternate routes due to this.

As George looked down the aisle to the last person standing there, his face flushed. Why the hell did Dream have to be here?

George- might have had a small crush on Dream for the past couple of years.

His friends would tease him constantly and Sapnap, after catching George doodle “G+D” on his notes, never passed up on the chance to embarrass him in front of Dream. And it was just his luck that Dream had a locker right next to him.

Great.

George squeezed his way down the crowded, sweaty, aisle, clutching the bottom of his skirt and not daring to make eye contact with anyone. Karl lifted his feet as George walked by him but George was stopped in his tracks as he felt a hand stop him.

He looked up and saw Sapnap blocking his way.

“Heeey Georgie~”

Sapnap laughed in George’s face as George’s confidence from before reemerged.

“What do you want, Jerk-nap?”

He sneered in Sapnap’s face as Sapnap’s eyes widened.

“Woah, the little cheerleader got some backbone! Yeah! Haven’t seen this side of you like- ever!”

George rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

“Whatever. Just let me get to my locker.”

Sapnap thought it over for a second before he spoke again.

“How about- No?”

Sapnap smirked as George stared at him in disbelief.

“Come on Sapnap, I have to get home soon.”

Sapnap leaned into George’s face and smiled.

“Make me.”

George, who had just realized that Sapnap was very much shirtless, started to blush.

“Look at that! Georgie is getting flustered? Am I really that hot?”

George sputtered and pushed Sapnap to the side, emitting a loud bang as Sapnap hit the row of lockers. George speed walked by him but not before Sapnap slapped George’s ass and whispered “Slut” into George’s ear.

George saw red as he turned back around and decked Sapnap in the face. Sapnap fell to the ground and Karl jumped to his feet, checking if Sapnap was ok.

George froze, surprised that he actually punched Sapnap.

His dazed state lasted for two whole seconds before he realized he punched Sapnap.

George dropped to his knees and started asking if he was ok, moving Karl’s hands away from Sapnap’s face. Sapnap’s eyes fluttered open as a smile broke across his face.

“You call that a punch?”

Sapnap started laughing and George sat there stunned before getting back up and pushing past Dream, who had been watching in amusement for the entire altercation.

As he did, Dream grabbed his arm.

“Woah there, you don’t think you’re going to punch my best friend and our fucking linebacker the night before his game and get away with it?”

George, speechless because Dream was TOUCHING HIS ARM, opened his mouth but nothing came out. Sapnap, who had gotten up and stood behind Dream, wheezed.

“O-oh my god, you broke the fucking simp.”

George started to stutter until Dream put a finger to his mouth, causing him to fall silent.

“I think naughty boys need to be punished. Don’t you guys think? And you’d be doing us such a big favor. We have a lot of stress we need to relieve before we play tomorrow.”

Karl had swiftly appeared behind George as he comprehended what Dream had said. The air had gotten noticeably thicker, the heat and sweat from everyone had combined, making the air so much harder for George to breathe.

As George struggled to put a sentence together, Dream leaned in and pushed their lips together, his hand traveling under George’s chin. Their lips fought for dominance before George ultimately submitted to Dream, who slipped his tongue into George’s mouth.

George was putty in Dream’s hands and everyone knew it.

As Dream bit, licked, and explored every part of George’s mouth, the others got busy.

Sapnap made his way around Dream and started to nibble on George’s earlobe, making George moan into Dream’s mouth.

Karl, who George had his back to, started to rub George’s nipples through his outfit and kiss the back of George’s neck.

George’s breath quickened as all the sensations he was feeling started to overstimulate him. His breaths grew shallow and uneven, and Dream took notice. He separated their lips when it looked like George was on the edge, about to climax.

The other three noticed and stopped their activities, leaving George a shaky, broken mess. George whimpered as his knees trembled.

“W-why’d you guys stop?” George asked, his voice close to breaking.

Dream smirked as he watched the once confident British boy crumble before him.

And he fucking loved it.

“I’m sorry but I couldn’t let you feel good first. You need to please the rest of us before you get pleasure.”

Dream started to lift off George’s crop top uniform as he signaled to the others to help.

By the end, George had been stripped down, only wearing his thigh-high socks because Sapnap wanted them on.

George’s dick was standing tall, precum dripping from the tip and falling to the floor. Sapnap looked among his friends.

“I’m going to fuck him now. Any objections?”

No one spoke except for George who squeaked. Everyone looked towards him as he started to stutter.

“I-I-I’ve never done this before-“

Dream shushed him.

“Oh, this is just going to be more fun for us. Now turn around and get on your knees and hands.”

George trembled as he turned around to face Karl, and started to get on his knees and hands as Dream had instructed. His ass pointed up towards Dream and his head was focused down on the floor, his eyes trained on the tiling before him. He heard some whispering and shuffling around until he felt fingers poking at his mouth.

Sapnap kneeled and had positioned his hand at George’s mouth.

“Come on George, _suck them.”_

George opened his mouth hesitantly and Sapnap took the opportunity to stick his fingers in.

“Suck them, George. The wetter they are, the less it’s going to hurt for you.”

George, scared, started to suck on the digits, swirling his tongue around them and making sure all of them got wet.

After a few minutes of sucking, Sapnap pulled his fingers out.

“Great, now, get ready Georgie. This should hurt..”

George started to panic, worried about what Sapnap meant.

As George got lost in his head, barely noticed when Sapnap started to finger him, starting with 2 fingers.

As the third finger slipped in, George exclaimed in pain and started to pull away from the fingers but someone gripped his ass and pulled it back onto the fingers.

Dream’s voice growled near his ear.

“Who said move?”

George started to grind slowly against but Dream’s hands found their way to his sides, pushing George onto Sapnap’s fingers, forcing George to go faster and faster.

Meanwhile, Sapnap had gotten up to 4 fingers, scissoring them inside of George.

George moaned out, the moans bouncing around the locker room walls but George couldn’t care less.

Suddenly, when George had really gotten into it, Sapnap took his fingers out, eliciting a sob from George’s lips.

George shook his butt as he turned around, trying to see what was happening.

Another hand held his head in position and this time Sapnap spoke.

“Stop being so fucking needy George. Just wait.”

George cast his eyes down, not knowing what to do.

Karl dropped to his knees and scooted closer to George. His eyes shined with sympathy as he gripped George’s chin.

“Do you mind if I-?”

George shook his head no as Karl leaned in. This time, this kiss was gentler. Karl took the lead but made George feel- safe.

Karl’s hands rubbed circles on George’s back as he kissed George a little harder.

He made George feel like he was somewhere else, not sitting on the floor of a locker room, butt naked and about to be fucked.

Karl broke the kiss and George whined as he did. Karl smiled wistfully and put up a finger.

Wait.

George did as Karl asked and felt a pair of arms gripping his sides.

“Now George, you ready?” Sapnap cockily spoke.

“Huh, am I going to be the one to take your v-card? I guess so!”

George’s eyes widened as Sapnap pushed into him. He cried out in pain but was silenced by Karl pushing his cock to George’s lips.

George complied and opened his mouth and Sapnap thrust in and out of him mercilessly.

George tried to be slow with Karl but he kept moving back and forth due to Sapnap’s thrusts.

Karl didn’t seem to mind.

He acted kinder than the other two had been, stroking George’s hair and giving him encouragement like, “That feels so good baby” and “Yeah, you’re doing great!”

George preened from the compliments he was receiving.

Soon the pain turned into pleasure and Sapnap’s cock felt amazing, hitting all the right spots.

That’s when he noticed something else was pushing its way into his ass. He tried to ask but it was muffled due to the dick in his mouth. Karl seemed to understand how he felt and tried to calm him.

“Don’t worry! It’s just Dream!”

George tilted his head in confusion but as soon as the object fully penetrated him, he understood.

Dream and Sapnap were fucking him right now, both of them alternating so he’d always be full and twice as mercilessly. George’s eyes teared up as the stretch from both dicks inside of him didn’t fade as fast as when it was just one dick in him.

Karl, who had been getting the semi-blowjob, had reached his breaking point. He pulled out and let the cum fall over George’s plump lips and rosy cheeks. George squeezed his eyes closed as Karl ejaculated all over his face.

After he was finished, Karl got back to his knees and started to massage George’s neglected dick, which had been leaking all over the floor.

Tears rolled down George’s face now as he felt overstimulated from everything that was happening to him.

Dream and Sapnap had increased their paces, Dream had started groping and scratching George’s ass and Sapnap’s nails had dug into George’s sides, leaving marks.

Eventually, Sapnap let out a groan as he filled up George with his cum.

Dream followed soon, muttering profanities as he emptied his balls into George.

The feeling of being so full made George reach his climax as well, squirting all over Karl’s hand.

Dream and Sapnap dropped George to the floor and headed back to the showers, high-fiving each other and talking about how much better they felt.

Karl stayed behind, helping George get up and picked up the discarded cheer uniform. George leaned against Karl as he struggled to get changed.

Sapnap and Dream got out of the showers by the time George had gotten changed and started to hop to the exit, with the help of Karl.

Sapnap blew him a kiss as he walked by and Dream called out to them to wait a second.

Dream and Sapnap emerged a minute later, changed back into their regular clothes. Sapnap had on his bleached-out jean jacket with his fire emblem on the back, a black shirt underneath, black jeans, and sported a pair of checkered vans. Dream wore a pair of skinny jeans, a green shirt, and instead of wearing it, he had his varsity jacket in his hands. He walked up to George and put around his shoulders.

“I thought you might be cold, or something.”

A light flush decorated Dream’s cheeks as he relieved Karl of his duty as George’s personal crutch. Karl shot Dream a thankful look and moved over to Sapnap, who had his arm out, as if he was beckoning Karl over to him. Karl gladly snuggled into his arms and the four of them walked out of the locker room, laughing when Sapnap remembered he forgot his backpack and had to jog back inside the locker room to retrieve it.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/VjPwpsMwrG  
> Join us! We're like a small family. You might actually recognize Blueworm in the server!


End file.
